I Would Give Anything To See You Again
by LE McMurray
Summary: After an accident offworld Daniel is no longer able to go through the Stargate but, to his friend's bemusement, doesn't seem bothered by his new circumstances. What secret is he hiding?


Author's Notes: - Thanks to Stonedtoad for betaing.

Hope you enjoy.

* * *

The alarms screamed.

Guards scrambled to position waiting for what was going to come through the Stargate this time. When the Iris opened the light of the open wormhole flooded the room and tension filled it.

"Medic," Sam yelled as she scrambled out of the wormhole, followed closely by a limping pale faced Vala before Mitchell and Teal'c appeared, the prone form of the team's archaeologist carried on a makeshift stretcher between them.

A few seconds later the Gate shut down and everyone's attention turned to the medical team as it came running into the room.

"What happened?" Dr Western demanded as he organised the careful movement of Daniel Jackson from his friends to the gurney.

"He...he pushed me," Vala stammered, she staggered slightly but she managed to steady herself by grabbing Sam's arm, "It was a weapon of some kind and Daniel pushed me out of the way. It struck him in the back, when he fell the thing he was holding glowed and I think it electrocuted him."

"How long has he been unconscious?" Western asked as he started them moving through the corridors to the infirmary.

"About two hours," Sam noted as she slid her hand into that of her lifeless friend.

Western nodded and as they burst through the doors into the infirmary he started shouting orders, SG1 were pulled away for their own medicals. All four watching worriedly as Daniel was hidden from sight.

x

Sam started pacing the moment her medical was completed as she waited for news on her friend. It had been a simple mission until the cave that Daniel had been fascinated with, not his normal fascinated either there was something else in his eyes as he entered the cavern, something Sam couldn't describe but chilled her. She'd seen that look before and not long after he'd left them for a full year. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to find Teal'c standing there. He didn't murmur any platitudes as they both knew better than that, but he kept his hand comfortingly on her shoulder.

"How's Vala?" Sam asked needing to hear something in the silence.

"Shaken," Teal'c replied, "Daniel Jackson saved her life by sacrificing himself for her. It is something she still finds remarkable."

Sam shrugged, "She obviously doesn't know Daniel as well as she thinks she does."

They both gave a wry smile as Sam moved and leaned against the wall smiling as Teal'c took up position beside her.

"How's our boy?" the familiar Texan accent made them spin.

"General Hammond," Teal'c greeted their former commander as he entered the room, "It is good to see you again."

George Hammond gave them both a smile before he glanced over to the closed curtain where the doctors were working on Daniel.

"There's been no word yet, sir," Sam told him, "I forgot you'd be here."

"Well when Hank Landry was due some leave Jack and I were the only two choices to fill in for the month," Hammond told her, "I won the draw," he sighed as he glanced over to the bustle again, "Then again maybe not."

"Have you called General O'Neill yet?" Sam asked.

Hammond shook his head, "I'd rather have something to tell him. And it looks like I just might. Doctor?"

Dr Western nodded to Hammond as he stopped in front of the small group, "He's stable although still unconscious for the moment. He has a few bumps and bruises but there's swelling around his spinal cord."

"He's paralysed?" Sam gasped cutting Western off.

The Doctor shook his head, "We're not sure. Because of the swelling we have no idea if there's damage or not. That's a waiting game. Other than that there appears to be no other injuries. If he was electrocuted then there's no evidence of it."

"Thank you, Dr," Hammond said, "Can we see him?"

Western nodded, "Of course but I'd prefer if you only stayed for a short time. You all need some rest."

Sam let out a long sigh before turning to Hammond who nodded and left to call Jack. Glancing round at Teal'c she was relieved when he started walking forward with her to where their friend lay pale and still on the infirmary bed. Sam slid her hand into his and prayed that once more Daniel would dodge a bullet and come out of this with only the memories.

x

Hammond had missed the SGC since he'd left it but as he stood in what had once been his office he wished he wasn't here to make this call.

"Yello?" the cheerful greeting came.

"Jack, it's me," he sat down in the chair; one he'd absently noted earlier wasn't as comfortable as his old one.

Jack chuckled, "George, how're things going being back?" as Hammond took a breath to tell his friend what had happened Jack's voice came back on, "What happened? And to which one?"

"It's Daniel," Hammond started frowning slightly as he heard Jack shout to one of his staff before a bright white light filled the room and the man he'd been talking to stood in front of him.

"Hi, George," Jack said to his friend, "Tell me on the way to the infirmary."

The two men started through the corridors but as soon as they reached the infirmary they were unable to get near Daniel's bed as an alarm sounded and all they could hear were cries of pain.

* * *

The insistent beeping in his ear made Daniel groan, he was in the infirmary which meant he had to be injured. Suddenly pain sliced through him and he cried out.

"It is alright you are safe," a soft voice whispered to him, "You are safe and I am with you."

Daniel bucked as every nerve ending sparked sending pain through him.

"Focus on my voice," the woman, he finally managed to work out it was a woman through the fog and pain, said soothingly, "The pain will lessen if you focus."

"Can't," Daniel forced out through gritted teeth.

"Yes, you can," she whispered, her warm breath ghosted across his skin and he felt her hand slide into his, "Now focus."

Daniel gripped the hand in his, trying to shut out everything except the woman at his side finally the pain lessened to just a dull throb and he managed to open his eyes to look at who was beside him.

"Sha're?" he breathed staring in confusion at the woman leaning over him.

"Yes, my love," his wife smiled down at him, "That is better. How do you feel now?"

Daniel continued to stare at her dumbly.

"I do not understand this either," Sha're assured him, "And I know you are still in pain," she leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead, "You need to let them know you are awake now."

"No," Daniel breathed, "You won't be here."

"Dan'iel," she frowned at him, "You are not making yourself worse. Do as I say and let let them know you are awake."

"I miss you," Daniel murmured as he reached out for the call-button.

Sha're smiled at him, "I miss you too."

As Daniel pressed the call button pain sliced through him once more and he cried out again.

x

Jack forced himself not to run to his friend as he heard Daniel cry out in pain, watching the medical staff doing their job he knew he had to stay away. He held himself back feeling George standing beside him.

"What's happening?" Sam cried as she and Teal'c came running followed closely by Mitchell and Vala.

"I don't know," Jack said, seeing the surprised look on all their faces that he was there, "The doc will tell us as soon as he can."

They waited in silence the only sounds were Daniel's cries of pain which were lessening amongst the orders the doctor Jack didn't recognise was giving. Finally the cries stopped and all they could hear was the sounds of the machines in the infirmary along with Daniel and the doctor's soft voices.

At long last the doctor appeared and walked over to them.

"Is he alright?" Sam spoke up first.

"Yes," the doctor replied before turning to Jack, "General O'Neill, I'm Dr Scott Western. Dr Jackson...Daniel was in a lot of pain. I'm only able to guess from the device Vala said electrocuted him but he's better now. He's aware of what's happened and we've already discussed that he can't move his legs. He was saying something before we managed to stop the pain. A name I think."

"What was it?" Jack asked sharing a confused look with Sam.

"Sha something," Western shrugged, "I couldn't quite understand him."

"Sha're," Teal'c stated.

Western nodded, "Yes, is it significant. Someone who should be notified that he's been hurt?"

"Sha're was his wife," Sam explained, "She died several years ago."

"Oh," Western frowned before continuing, "He wants to talk to General O'Neill."

"How did he know you were here?" Vala asked, frowning as no one answered her.

Jack took a breath and looked at his former team mates who let him know they'd stay back for now with a slight nod before he started towards where his friend lay.

x

Daniel had his eyes closed as Jack came over to the bed giving Jack time to study his friend. The younger man was pale and sadness covered his face as he was obviously trying to process everything that had happened.

"Hey," Jack let him know he was there.

Daniel opened his eyes and relief covered his face, "Hi. I was right, the Daedalus is in orbit."

Jack nodded, "There have to be some advantages to the job I have now."

A brief smile flitted across Daniel's face before the seriousness returned, "I'm paralysed."

"The doc said..."

"I know what he said," Daniel cut his friend off, "But right now, I have no feeling in my legs. I'm paralysed."

"So?"

"So I don't know, Jack," Daniel sighed, "I don't know if I can do this. I just wanted to give in but she wouldn't let me."

Jack frowned feeling he was having two completely different conversations somehow, "She wouldn't let you?" Jack asked slowly.

"Sha're," Daniel breathed the name almost reverently before grimacing at the worried look on Jack's face, "I'm not crazy. This time anyway. I think she was a hallucination because I was in too much pain to actually make a sound. But she was there and I know how insane this sounds."

"Sure about that?" Jack pulled a seat over and sat down, "Then again she's probably the best person to get you to calm down and your subconscious is not stupid."

Daniel nodded and they sat in silence for several minutes. Daniel finally spoke again.

"I don't know what to do," Daniel confessed raw fear filling his voice, "Jack, what do I do?"

Jack reached out and clasped his friend's hand, Daniel very rarely asked for help like this so Jack knew how scared the other man was right now.

"You listen to the doctors," Jack told him, "You spend a few weeks under my care, then you go home and get on with your life."

Daniel let out a long breath not letting go of Jack's hand for the moment, holding on to his closest friend for the strength he needed.

x

Sam looked up as Jack reappeared, "How is he?"

"He's being Daniel," Jack replied before he nodded to Western who headed back to his patient, "They're moving him to a private room."

"Then we can see him?" Sam asked picking up on the unspoken.

Jack frowned, "He doesn't want to see anyone just now."

"Other than you," Vala stated harshly.

"It's what he wants," Jack replied, steel filling his voice, "George, I believe this lot owes you a post mission briefing."

Vala shook her head before she started towards where Daniel had been taken.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Mitchell noted.

Jack shook his head, "She needs to see Daniel then she'll see him. We'll wait for her."

x

Daniel waited as the nurses fussed over him, fixing everything so it was in easy reach before they left him to get some rest. As he closed his eyes to try and sleep for a bit he felt someone in the room with him.

"What do you want?" Daniel demanded as he found Vala standing at his side.

She shrugged, "Just making sure you're alright. O'Neill said you didn't want to see anybody but I knew that wouldn't include me."

"No, it was specifically you," Daniel retorted.

Confusion filled her eyes, "What?"

Daniel glared at her his blue eyes filled with rage, "I should have known you wouldn't have done as I asked. Though I hoped since the last time you decided to ignore me I ended up paralysed you might actually do it this time."

"But..."

"I explicitly told you not to come into that cave," Daniel reminded her, anger filling his voice, "I told you, Sam and Teal'c not to come in the cave because of the Naquada in your blood. But you didn't listen because you can't take a simple instruction. This is your fault, Vala. So this time leave me alone."

Vala spun and with her head held high she walked out the room leaving Daniel alone still seething.

x

"That was uncalled for."

Daniel turned to the other side of his bed and stared in astonishment, "Sha're?"

"I believe we have already had this discussion," his wife told him.

"But I was hallucinating," he whispered.

Sha're shrugged, "Then you must be again but you are changing the subject. You should not have treated her like that."  
"I'm paralysed because of her," Daniel reminded the woman at his side, not caring that she was a hallucination because he needed to talk to her.

"Dan'iel," Sha're sat on the bed beside him, "You cannot think like that, the doctor told you it is swelling and once it goes down everything could return to normal."

"I know you're here only because of the drugs in my system," Daniel sighed, amazed at the feel of warm flesh beneath his fingers as he slid his hand along her arm, "I know you won't be here when they're gone," Sha're slid the fingers of her free hand through his short hair as his eyes started to close, "But it's so good to have you here."

"Go to sleep, my love," Sha're whispered, the last thing Daniel felt was her soft lips touch his forehead.

* * *

"Here you go, Daniel," Jack said as he wheeled his friend into his apartment, "Home sweet home."

Daniel rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he looked around his home, Sam and Teal'c had fixed it to accommodate his wheelchair while he was in Washington where he'd spent the past six weeks recovering. Although the swelling in his spine had gone down quickly Daniel was still in the wheelchair. Something had weakened the muscles and he could only stand for a short time using crutches, even with the physical therapy he was receiving. The doctors were completely stumped as to why he wasn't getting stronger. However Daniel needed to get back to work so was allowed, with a ten page list of instructions, to return to Colorado and his work at the SGC.

"I can stay if you..."

"Jack," Daniel cut his friend off before he could finish that sentence, "We already talked about this. I need to learn to be on my own."

Jack frowned but they'd spent several hours going over and over this before Jack had finally given in. Daniel didn't want anyone spending all their time hovering over him, he'd lived on his own for years and could do it even now.

"I'll call you later tonight," Jack told his friend, "And if you need anything before then..."

"I have Sam and Teal'c on speed-dial," Daniel rolled his eyes, "Go. I'll talk to you later."

Jack grimaced but clapped his friend on the shoulder before he pulled out the communicator, "Commander, send me back to Washington."

Bright light filled the room and when it faded Jack was gone.

x

Daniel wheeled himself to the couch and grabbed the crutches sitting there to help him transfer onto the couch. Once he was seated Daniel closed his eyes and sighed.

"It is nice," Sha're sat at his side resting her head against his shoulder, "Your friends did a good job."

Daniel gently kissed her forehead; he'd given up questioning her presence and the fact they could touch about two days after she'd first appeared.

Daniel hadn't told anyone that his wife was with him again. He knew they'd think he was crazy but that wasn't the real reason. He was so afraid of what had happened to him and the road ahead that he needed the comfort she gave to him and was afraid if he told anyone she was there then she wouldn't be any longer.

"Now," Sha're pulled away, "You need to eat, my husband. I shall make us dinner and then we can unpack your things."

Daniel gave her a smile and watched as she started puttering around his kitchen discovering where everything was. That was the other weird thing, although she had to be a hallucination she could touch things, move things. In fact she could eat and drink as well as participate in much more intimate activities. It was bizarre.

Daniel watched Sha're as she made them dinner. She was never with him when anyone else was in the room but it didn't matter because she was there when no one else was.

x

"Welcome back," Sam grinned at her friend as he entered his office, "We fixed it as best we could, Siler is going to redo your shelves once you decide how you want them organised."

"Thanks Sam," Daniel told her, he reached out and squeezed her hand, "You guys have been great while I've been a pain in the ass."

Sam tilted her head slightly, "Daniel, you're allowed. It's been a tough few months for you. But look at you, you're back to work faster than anyone thought."

Daniel shrugged, "When are you guys going on a mission?"

Sam hesitated.

"You know you're going to have to give me your schedule so that I don't come to your office and find you're not there," Daniel laughed, "Just tell me."

"SG1 has a mission this afternoon," Sam told him, she checked her watch, "And I have to get to the infirmary. See you later."

Daniel waved her away before turning and looking at his office, almost everything now at perfect height for his use.

"This is not how I imagined your office would look," Sha're said as she slid her hand along the desk.

"What did you think it would look like?" Daniel asked amused at the way she was touching everything.

Sha're chuckled and kissed his cheek, "Messy."

"I'm not that..."

"My husband, it took me several months to train you to put your things away when you returned from the cave," Sha're reminded him with amusement.

"I need order to work," Daniel replied frowning as she continued to laugh at him.

Sha're gently kissed his forehead, "Then I will leave you to your work."

x

Sha're was sleeping.

Daniel wondered how it was possible that the woman he'd watched die in front of him so many years ago was somehow here lying at his side sleeping peacefully as he gently stroked her hair. Sha're murmured and turned so she was facing him, still fast asleep so he could watch her slumber.

It was now three months since his accident, three months since he'd been confined to a wheelchair and somehow he was happier than he'd been in years.

He'd asked her several times where she went when she wasn't with him but every time he asked the question Sha're simply shrugged, kissed his forehead and told him it didn't matter.

But it did.

Daniel needed to know that she wasn't somewhere that she was being hurt when they weren't together. It was getting harder not telling any of his friends that she was here, especially as they were trying to include him in nights in again.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Sha're's tired voice cut through his musings.

"I'm just watching you," he replied.

Gently her hand slid across his chest, "You need your rest, my husband."

"Will you promise me something?" Daniel asked.

Sha're looked up at him sleepily, "And what would that be, my husband?"

"Promise me that when you're not with me that you're safe," Daniel whispered.

Sha're reached out and stroked his cheek, "I promise. Now, will you go to sleep?"

Daniel nodded and pulled her close again, "I love you."

"I love you too," Sha're whispered as sleep pulled her down.

* * *

"Welcome to Washington," Jack greeted Sam as she entered the Homeworld Security Offices, "How was your trip?"

"Barely noticeable," Sam grinned back at him taking the seat he motioned her to, "So, why am I here?"

"You're heading to your new ship," Jack reminded her, "And you're under my command again, does that give you a clue?"

Sam laughed, "Despite the fact I've already received my orders and I've to report there in twenty minutes. Why am I really here?"

"I just...I thought..."

"You want to know how Daniel is," Sam stated with a slight smile, "Without being obvious."

Jack shrugged, "All I get from him is, 'fine' and you know what that usually means."

"In all honesty he's acting strange," Sam said.

"I've always defined Daniel as strange," Jack said, without even a slight smile, "A little more information would help."

"He's leaving each night at a reasonable time," Sam shrugged, "Comes in after breakfast and doesn't drink even half as much coffee as he used to."

Jack frowned a little worried, "I'm not sure if that's good or not. Is he talking to Vala yet?"

"No," Sam grimaced, "She keeps trying to talk to him, I've heard her apologise sincerely several times but he refuses to even look at her. I've never known Daniel to hold a grudge like this."

"Not being able to walk without the crutches and even then he can only go a short distance," Jack said, "It'll take its toll on anyone even someone like Daniel."

"But he's not angry," Sam frowned, "He seems very content in a way."

Jack sat in silence for a few minutes and Sam smiled at him.

"I bet he'd be glad of a visit from you though, Sir," she said.

Jack nodded, "You should get to your new ship, Colonel."

x

Daniel lay in the warm water convinced his physiotherapist had completely run out of ideas. Since Daniel wasn't getting any better she'd come up with this thought that perhaps Daniel was not relaxing enough so he was to take hot baths to soothe his muscles.

"How do you feel?" Sha're asked leaning over the side of the tub, "Is it helping?"

Daniel let out a wry chuckle, "Not really. You could join me and see though."

Sha're rolled her eyes, "I doubt that would be relaxing the way you are supposed to."

Daniel moved and caught her lips with his in a soft kiss, "But it'll be fun," he murmured into her mouth before he scooped up a handful of water and tossed it down her back.

"Dan'iel," Sha're cried.

"You're wet now," he chuckled leaning back with a grin.

Shaking her head Sha're slid out of her dress and climbed in the bath resting back against her husband. Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist holding her tight. Pressing a kiss to her shoulder Daniel knew it was time to ask her the question that had been plaguing him for the past few weeks.

"Sha're?"

"Yes, my love?"

"When are you leaving me?"

Sha're turned to him in shock, "What?"

"I'm the only one who sees you," Daniel continued not letting go of her, "Whenever someone else is here you're not. This can't last, and I need to have an idea when I'll lose you again."

"Oh my Dan'iel," Sha're whispered shifting slightly so she could look at him, "I do not know why this has happened, I do not know if I will ever leave you. All that I know is I love you and we are together for now."

Daniel hugged her tightly, "I just want you to be here always. I want to be able to go out and show you this world."

Sha're nodded sighing slightly, "The water is getting cold. I do not want you to get sick. We can continue this once we are dry."

x

Sha're sat on the couch waiting for Daniel to join her. She knew he was worried that she would simply disappear and never come back one day. In all honesty so was she. At least she knew what happened when she was not with Daniel, something she was not able to tell him just yet. As Daniel appeared using his crutches Sha're moved to help him to the couch, they sat together and she gently kissed him.

"Dan'iel," she whispered, "I know you worry that I go somewhere awful when I am not with you but I promise you, I promise that when I am not here I am completely safe."

Daniel gently stroked her cheek, "I can't lose you again. But if I have to then I just want to be ready. I want to be able to say goodbye this time."

Sha're closed her eyes, resting her head against his chest wishing she knew what to say to calm his fears. Before she had to speak again someone knocked on the door and they moved apart. Sha're gently stroked his cheek, "I will come back," she promised before kissing him.

Daniel nodded and headed to answer the door, Sha're stood and watched catching a glimpse of Jack O'Neill before Daniel's apartment disappeared.

x

The grey room that appeared around Sha're was so different from the one she'd spent the past few hours within. A hand gently touched her arm making her turn to the man standing there watching her with concern. He was about the same height as her husband with broad shoulders, red hair and green eyes.

"Am I still healthy?" she asked with a roll of her eyes as he checked her over with several medical devices.

"Yes," he replied with a slight grimace.

"Thor, why is it a bad thing that I am not ill?" Sha're asked slightly annoyed.

"Because these devices were not supposed to create a bond for this length of time," Thor replied, "Sha're, we're concerned."

"Not concerned enough to allow me to tell Dan'iel where I am," she retorted making him frown, it was an argument they'd had many times.

"The council do not believe we are ready to allow the Tauri knowledge of that we are alive," Thor reminded her as they left the room, "We disappeared for a reason."

"I know," she sighed, "He is just so worried about what happens to me when I disappear."

Thor shook his head, "I will speak once more with the Council but I do not think they will agree. They are determined for now that the galaxy believes that the Asgard perished."

x

"Sha're," Freya greeted with a smile, as she entered the small lounge, "You're back."

"O'Neill came to visit," Sha're explained as she took the seat beside her friend, "I do not believe I will return to Dan'iel's side for some hours."

The other woman chuckled, pulling her long auburn hair out of her face and clipping it out of her way before reaching for Sha're's hand. With a grimace Sha're did as she was told and waited as Freya did a few more checks.

"How is Daniel?" Freya asked as she checked the computer at her side.

"His health is very good," Sha're said, "But strength is not returning to his legs, which is baffling the healers that are looking after him."

Freya nodded as she studied the readings in front of her, "I'm convinced that is because Daniel's own energy is connected to what is moving you from place to place."

Worry filled Sha're at that, "Will this make him worse?"

Freya sighed dropping her head for a second before looking back at her friend, "I cannot say that without being able to examine Daniel myself."

"I doubt that will happen," Sha're grimaced, leaning back in annoyance.

Freya reached out and squeezed her friend's hand, "Thor is trying to persuade the Council to either let you leave the colony or to tell the Tauri we are here. Neither is an option they wish."

Sha're grimaced, "Surely whatever is happening will stop if we are on the same planet."

"We can't be sure of that," Freya reminded the other woman, "You could be pulled from wherever you are on Earth to wherever he is. This device was created by one of our people long before we began cloning ourselves in an attempt to be with her loved ones whenever she was on a deep space assignment. We have no idea the long term affect this will have on you and Daniel. And without both parts we can't get proper readings or a way to shut it down."

"I know," Sha're sighed, "I just hate what this is doing to Dan'iel."

* * *

Jack sat watching his friend closely as they ate the pizza he'd ordered, Daniel seemed like Daniel but there was something that Jack could sense about his friend. Unfortunately the sixth sense that told him that Daniel wasn't himself didn't tell him why.

He talked about work, told Jack about the physio he was receiving but there was something he wasn't saying and Jack really wanted to know what it was.

"Are you talking to Vala yet?" Jack asked interrupting Daniel suddenly.

"Why would I?" Daniel replied sharply, taking a drink.

Jack frowned, "She is your friend."

"No, she was someone who needed help," Daniel said darkly, "I helped her and she repaid me by putting me in a wheelchair. She's not someone I want to spend time with."

Jack grimaced but decided to change the subject, "Working on anything fun?"

Daniel sighed annoyed, "What do you want?"

Jack gave his patented look of bemusement that never fooled Daniel who simply glared back at Jack waiting.

"I'm worried about you," Jack confessed, "After everything that's happened and the fact you can't go on missions any more, I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

"I'm fine," Daniel stated as he took another drink, "I've still got my work. Teal'c and I still play chess when he's on Earth."

Jack winced but decided there was no point in forcing the question at the moment.

"I'm here for a few days," Jack told his friend, "Hoping you'd have a place I could bunk so I don't have to stay at the base."

Daniel sighed before nodding, "Sure."

x

Daniel lay staring at the empty space at his side, Sha're hadn't returned since Jack had arrived and he missed her. He slid his hand across hoping she would appear.

"Please come back," Daniel whispered softly closing his eyes, "I need you so please come back."

But she didn't and Daniel lay awake most of the night annoyed that all he could hear was Jack in the next room snoring.

The next morning Daniel was trying very hard not to pour coffee over his friend's head, it wasn't that he wasn't glad to see Jack but the man could drive Daniel crazy so easily.

"Ready to go?" Jack asked jovially as he finished his coffee.

"Jack, I do have a car," Daniel reminded the other man.

Jack rolled his eyes, "Why drive when you can be chauffeured?"

Annoyed Daniel had no way to get away as Jack took control of his wheelchair and took him to the car sitting waiting there. As he slid in Daniel wondered why Jack was really here, he knew it wasn't just for some review as claimed.

"So, are we heading for steak tonight?" Jack asked as the car started moving, "Or have you been banned again."

"Still not funny," Daniel retorted.

x

Daniel sighed in relief when he was finally in his office alone. The entire night without his wife was something he hadn't experienced in a long time and it was bringing up far too many bad memories.

"Did you sleep well?" Sha're asked appearing at his side with a soft smile on her lips.

Daniel sighed in relief, reaching out he cupped her cheek as she leaned down to kiss him, "Not even slightly. I missed you."

Sha're smiled even more, "I miss you too when we are not together. And my sleep last night was not good in any way."

Daniel let out a long sigh, "Jack's going to be here for a few days."

She gently drew her thumb across his lips, "He will not stay forever and you do miss him."

"I do," Daniel replied with a grimace, "But if he's here then you're not."

Sha're pulled over a seat and sat across from him, "My love, you need your friends. And Jack is your closest friend."

"I know but…"

Sha're rested her finger on his lips, "Think of it like this I am visiting friends while you see yours."

"Are you?"

"Dan'iel."

"How can I be sure you're safe when you won't tell me?" he demanded.

His wife's lips firmed in an annoyed grimace, "Dan'iel, I will not discuss this again. I thought you trusted me."

Daniel dropped his eyes not looking into her flashing angry gaze. After a moment he felt her hand rest on his shoulder and a gentle finger touched his chin making him look up at her.

"Do you know how much I love you?" she said softly, "Do you remember that I promised I would never lie to you?"

Daniel nodded, not quite trusting his voice.

"I am safe when we are not together," she reminded him, "And I am unable to tell you where I am as I made a promise I would not. Do you want me to break my word?"

Daniel shook his head, he knew how seriously Sha're took an oath and had promised himself once he would never ask her to break one.

"I'm sorry, love," he took her hand in his, "You have to understand why I'm so…"

"Overbearing?"

At her innocent reply Daniel managed to laugh, "I was going with overprotective."

Sha're sat in his lap and kissed him, "My word describes you better."

* * *

Jack knocked on the door to the grinning as Dr Maine opened it.

"General," she greeted him as she let him in, "Are you looking for anything specific today or just visiting in the hopes I have chocolate muffins?"

"I would be hurt by that," Jack replied with a grin, "But I am hoping for more of those muffins, Kathy."

Kathy Maine shrugged, "Sorry, Jack but none today. If you're sticking around for a few days I can promise I'll have some more."

Jack grinned, "Excellent but I am actually here for a reason."

Kathy took her seat, "What can I do for you?"

"I'm hoping you can tell me how Daniel is," Jack got straight to the point.

Kathy frowned as she took a seat, "I'm the second in command of the archaeology staff not his mother."

"But you're also the one person who spends most time with him nowadays," Jack reminded her, "I'm just concerned." She opened her mouth but Jack cut her off, "And if I ask he says he's fine."

Kathy shrugged, "He comes in after he's had breakfast, doesn't drink even half the amount of coffee he used to and leaves at a reasonable hour."

"So completely un-Daniel like then?"

She nodded, "Yeah."

x

Jack called Daniel when he left his long boring meeting. He had two more to get through before he could leave for the night and wanted to check when his friend was going home.

"Jackson," came the short reply when the phone was answered.

"Daniel," Jack said quickly, "I'm going to be here for another few hours."

"I'm heading home in an hour," Daniel replied to his friend's surprise, confirming what he'd been told earlier, "I have to do my physio."

"Well, I'll pick up food on my way back to the apartment if you want."

"No pizza," Daniel said quickly, "Chinese food is preferable."

Jack chuckled, it was very rare that Daniel was insistent on food but at least it gave Jack a feeling that his friend would open up to him at some point.

"I'll try not to be too long," Jack promised before hanging up.

He sighed, relaxing for a few seconds before heading back to the conference room. He needed a new job – or a transfer back to his old one.

* * *

Daniel dropped onto his couch in relief that he was finished his workout session. He could see Sha're tidying up, cleaning everything away so he would be able to move around the apartment easily.

"Are you hungry?" she asked softly as he relaxed back.

Daniel shook his head, "Jack's bringing food. I'm going to have a shower then just get something to drink."

Sha're smiled at him and continued to tidy before making herself some soup, Daniel watched her for a few minutes before hoisting himself up with his crutches and heading for his shower. He missed the days when he could stand beneath the spray and allow it to batter down on him but unfortunately he wasn't able to do that anymore. He had a strange seat thing he used these days.

He could hear Sha're singing to herself in the other room and Daniel smiled slightly. Times like this Daniel felt that this had to be a dream, a hallucination that soon would be snatched away from him. So he had to make the most of having her with him while she was here.

x

Sha're finished cleaning the dishes she had used so that there was no clue to her existence within the apartment. It wasn't that she didn't want to show her presence here but she knew it would not be easy for Daniel to explain so she tidied up after herself.

As Daniel came back into the lounge dressed in loose comfortable clothing with still damp hair she could see the lines of exhaustion covering his face, the exercises he did in the hopes of strengthening his muscles tired him out and she knew he'd had little sleep the night before.

With a smile she brought him over a freshly brewed tea, it was something that she had read was to calm and soothe.

"Thanks," Daniel smiled as she set it on the table at his side.

Sha're sat at his side resting her head against him, "I hope I return tonight."

"So do I," he murmured sliding an arm around her, "I missed holding you last night."

Sha're pushed herself up to kiss him, as Daniel pulled her close Sha're slid onto his lap straddling him as they kissed. Neither noticed the door opening or the man who walked in until the voice interrupted them.

"Sorry," Jack said, "I didn't…" he trailed off as Sha're looked up at him for a second before the world changed around her instantly.

x

The ground slammed into Sha're as she returned to the new Asgard home world much more suddenly than usual.

"Are you okay?" Freya asked helping her friend up.

"O'Neill saw me," she blurted out, "He saw me."

Freya rubbed her friend's back for a few seconds, "Calm down, Sha're. Are you sure, you have to be completely sure."  
"I am," Sha're allowed herself to be led into the other room and sat down taking the offered drink absently, "Dan'iel and I were…" she suddenly stopped realising what she was about to reveal.

Freya smiled slightly at her friend's sudden shyness, "Well you're fully clothed so I can assume it wasn't too bad."

Sha're laughed, "We were kissing and Jack came in. Neither Dan'iel nor I realised he was there."

"Interesting," Freya murmured before reaching out and patting her friend's hand, "I'll speak with the council. Try and get some rest."

Sha're nodded and as Freya left the room she sipped the juice wondering how Daniel was explaining this to Jack.

* * *

"Why didn't you tell me?" Jack demanded as he sat in the chair staring at his friend who looked relieved.

It had been a shock to walk into Daniel's apartment to find his friend kissing an unknown woman, it became an even bigger shock when the woman looked up and he saw he did know her just before she vanished.

"Jack, at what point in time would you have believed me if I told you my dead wife was back but I was the only one who could see her?" Daniel asked blandly, "It took me days before I believed she was real and not just a figment of my drugged up imagination."

Jack started to laugh especially at the bemused look on his friend's face, "Well that explains the sudden change in behaviour. Coming in and leaving at a reasonable time while eating properly and not drinking a ton of coffee."

"Sha're doesn't like the taste," Daniel smiled softly before sighing; "Now I don't know if she'll come back."

"Where did she go?" Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged with a grimace, "She would never tell me. I asked and Sha're would only say that she was safe when she wasn't here."

"Why did she disappear when I got here?" Jack asked.

Daniel shrugged again, "If there is someone else in the room Sha're isn't. It's hard to describe."

"That's why you're not talking to Vala anymore," Jack realised.

Daniel dropped his head, "She appears in my office without warning when everyone else respects my boundaries. When it comes to a choice between which one I want to be with, I chose Sha're."

Jack moved and rested his hand on Daniel's arm, "She'll be back soon. You said when there's no one else here she comes so I'll head to a hotel."

"No," Daniel replied, "Sha're knew she wouldn't be here tonight. And she's right, I'm happy to see you."

x

"There is no change in the situation," Odin Head of the Asgard Council stated, "There is still no way for them to know we are alive."

"You are wrong," Sha're stated before Thor could speak.

Odin frowned that protocol was ignored but at her challenge he asked, "Why?"

"As long as Dan'iel was the only one who could see me there was no way he would work out where I am when we are not together," Sha're told them, "He had no one else to talk to about this and I always ensured he did not think about it too much. But now that O'Neill knows then together they will begin to investigate what is happening. And," she stopped Odin speaking, "History has proven they will find the truth."

"What do you suggest?" Odin demanded, many of the others astonished and amused by how normal protocol within the council chambers was being completely ignored.

Sha're smiled slightly, "All I want is to return to Dan'iel properly. Allow him and O'Neill to come here so Freya and Thor can study then deactivate the device that is moving me."

"We shall discuss this," Odin told her.

Sha're turned to Thor and Freya hoping she had persuaded the council and she would finally get her husband back as they headed out to wait for the council to make their decision. It was less than twenty minutes when they were called back in. Sha're suddenly felt nerves fill her, her life for the past few months had involved her being pulled back and forward from world to world, not knowing when she would be yanked away from her love. She hadn't realised until this moment how much she needed this to end, how much she wanted to be with Daniel properly. To get out and see his world, to meet his friends and have the family they always wanted.

"Sha're," Odin spoke up as everyone took their places, "We have agreed that you have made a good case and we have agreed a strategy for this."

The relief Sha're felt was enormous and she gripped Freya's hand tightly in hers as she listened to the Council's plan.

x

Sha're sighed as she kissed her husband hello smiling as he squeezed her tightly. They were in the same position Jack had walked in on them the night before but this time there would be no interruption.

"You have something to tell me," Daniel noted with a chuckle when they parted, "Or you want something."

Sha're gently touched a finger to his nose, "You know me well, husband."

"I know," he replied, pulling her to him again.

When they parted Sha're rested her forehead against his, "I can tell you now."

"What you want from me?" Daniel asked still a little caught up in their hello.

"No," she whispered, gently she stroked his cheek, "I can tell you where I go."

Daniel jerked back, "What?"

"I have a Gate address for you," she explained, "But only you and Jack are allowed to come."

Daniel shook his head a little trying to get his mind round what she was telling him, "Sha're," he lifted her off his lap so he could concentrate, "Okay, explain this to me properly."

"I have been given a world for you to go to so you can be contacted by the people I am staying with," she explained, "Once you are there my hosts can stop the way I am only with you when you are alone and we will be together again properly."

"That's…"

"There is one thing you need to bring," Sha're interrupted him, "You must bring with you the device you found just before this happened."

"Why?" Daniel asked, a little suspicious as she had never mentioned anything like this before.

"We believe that is what is bringing us together."

x

Hank Landry looked at the two men in front of him and shook his head, "No."

"What?" Daniel snapped.

Jack rested his hand on Daniel's shoulder pulling him back, "Hank, want give us a reason?"

"A mysterious Stargate address from someone only Dr Jackson can see?" Landry stated with a raised eyebrow, "I'm sorry, Jack but no."

"Sha're is a trustworthy source," Jack told his friend, "And," he stopped Landry saying anything else, "I did see her, even if it was only for a moment."

"General, I am not crazy," Daniel said darkly, "If you check the records you can see we've been down that road once before. Sha're is trapped bouncing between worlds and this can help her. I'm going."

Landry locked eyes with Daniel and after a few moments nodded, "Very well, SG6 will accompany you."

"No," Daniel shook his head, "The instructions were for just me and Jack to go."

"Two of the most valuable and recognisable members of Earth, on an unknown planet alone, on the word of…" Landry paused at Daniel's dark look, "A woman who has been dead for almost ten years."

Jack stopped Daniel from speaking again, "Hank, we're going. I can pick up that phone and go over your head on this call. We need the device and that's the end of it."

* * *

Daniel sat in his chair watched the Stargate spin smiling to himself that he was getting to go through again and on the other side waiting for him was his dream. His beautiful, brilliant wife was actually going to be on the other side this time - herself, completely utterly alive and they would finally get their life together.

At his side Jack was fixing his gear, a small smile on his face at getting to go through the Gate again himself. He took the bag containing the device that had caused everything and handed it to Daniel.

As the Gate burst open Daniel pulled himself up onto his crutches swinging the much lighter than normal pack onto his back before he and Jack started forward slowly up the ramp behind the MALP.

"Well?" Jack turned back once they reached the top.

Walter glanced up at Landry before turning to Jack, "It's clear, sir."

"We'll keep in touch," Jack said before he rested his hand on Daniel's arm to make sure he could catch his friend if he stumbled as they moved through the wormhole.

x

Daniel chuckled as the first thing they saw were lots of trees. Jack helped Daniel to a large rock where he sat down waiting as Jack sent the MALP back through. While Jack was preoccupied Daniel looked around, there was nothing other than trees and rocks surrounding them. The Gate shut down again and Daniel looked over at his friend.

"I guess we wait," Jack told him as he took a seat beside him.

Time went by slowly as they wore out the possibilities of I-spy very quickly. Finally Jack began pacing.

"They're probably making sure we came alone," Daniel noted as he watched his friend go back and forth in front of him. After a few minutes Daniel grabbed his crutches and pulled himself off the rock when Jack moved to stop him Daniel held up his hand.

"I need to do this every few hours anyway," he explained to his friend, "Part of my physio."

As Daniel started moving slowly the two men heard a familiar sound before white light surrounded them and the planet disappeared.

x

Sha're's smiling face was the first thing Daniel saw as the light faded and the moment she could she had her arms wrapped around him.

"Hi," he whispered softly as they kissed hello.

"For cryin' out loud," Jack rolled his eyes, "You saw each other a few hours ago. Move."

Sha're laughed as Jack pushed Daniel out the road and hugged her, "Hey, kiddo. I get to see you for more than a second this time and it's so great to see you."

"And you, Jack," she smiled up at him, "Now," she motioned them to a seat, "It is a few hours until we arrive at our destination. Rest for now."

When Daniel settled onto the bench Sha're took his crutches resting them against the wall where he could get to them easily.

"Dan'iel," Sha're touched his shoulder, "I know you are tired."

He sighed, "Can't sleep without you anymore."

Sha're kissed him, "Rest. Jack and I can keep one another company."

"Are you…"

"Yes," Sha're cut him off, "I will be right by your side."

With her comforting words Daniel closed his eyes, Sha're at his side with her hand in his.

x

Jack watched the couple for a few moments; Daniel's face was peaceful as he slept while Sha're's fingers gently stroked his arm.

"So," Jack said getting her attention, "Daniel told me about how he saw you for the first time, what about you? What happened?"

Sha're glanced at her husband for a second before turning back to Jack, "It was peculiar. At first it was like a vision, I was in my own home but there were all these strange people there. Then I saw my Dan'iel. I watched and when we were alone I found I could touch him."

"So although he couldn't see you, you could see him?"

"Only for the first few hours after that I found myself back in my rooms," Sha're replied, "We believe that this was until the Device created a proper fix."

"We?" Jack asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You will be given a full explanation once we arrive at our destination," she reminded him.

Jack chuckled, "I can't wait."

Sha're rolled her eyes before she glanced at her husband, soothing as he murmured in his sleep.

"What did you do all day when he was working?" Jack asked getting her attention again.

Sha're smiled, "Dan'iel taught me how to use the Internet and I learned about your world. I made a list of any questions I had which Dan'iel helped me with while we had dinner. He also taught me how to shop."

"I can't believe you've been with him all this time and no one really noticed," Jack murmured.

Sha're dropped her eyes slightly with a shy smile, "You were not there every day, Jack. You would have known something was different."

* * *

Sha're took several deep breaths as the ship settled into orbit above the new Asgard homeworld. In a few moments they would be explaining everything and hopefully disconnecting the Device that moved her from world to world.

"Are you ready?" Sha're asked the two men standing with her.

When they nodded she touched the control and transported them down to the planet, the light faded and she smiled as her two friends stood waiting for them in the lounge.

"Hello?" Jack said when he saw them.

"Greetings, O'Neill, Daniel. It's good to see you both again," Thor said grinning, especially at the bemusement on their faces.

"Who…" Daniel and Jack started in unison, stopping and frowning at one another.

"Dan'iel, Jack, I am sure you remember Thor, High Commander of the Asgard Fleet," Sha're introduced him before turning slightly, "And this is Freya."

"What?" they asked again in unison making the other three laugh.

"But the Asgard…" Daniel started.

"It was done for a reason," Thor cut him off, "To ensure that we could find a way to save our future, which we have."

"What's with the new look?" Jack asked.

Thor laughed, "These are cloned bodies also, derived from the original Asgard as well as the human DNA that was scanned every time we used the transporters. We now have a population able to procreate once more."

"How did Sha're get here?" Daniel asked interrupting the story.

Silence filled the room for a few moments before Sha're spoke up, "That is a story for later. Dan'iel, can you give Freya the device so she can study it?" At his frown her chin lifted slightly, "We can discuss this later, Dan'iel. Firstly we need to remove this connection so that we can be together properly."

x

Daniel lay on the table feeling nervous as everyone buzzed about the room. He turned as a hand slid into his and Daniel smiled as his wife lay on the bed beside him. Freya was studying the two devices that had connected them while some others studied the effects on their bodies. He was still determined to find out how his wife had come to be living on the new Asgard home world but considering the look she'd given him when asking the question he knew it would be a while before he would get an answer to it.

"I have enough information for now," Freya said as she walked over to the examination tables where the couple were lying, "Khali?"

The young man who was in charge of the scanning equipment gave a solemn nod, silent as he had been since they'd entered the room and Freya smiled.

"Why don't we rejoin Thor and General O'Neill," she said.

Sha're slipped off the table and retrieved Daniel's crutches from across the room before helping him out of the room.

x

"Well?" Jack asked the instance Daniel was settled in a seat with Sha're at his side.

Freya smiled, "I believe I can remove the connection."

Sha're let out a sigh of relief.

"From the readings we received Dr Jackson you are incredibly lucky," Freya continued.

Jack chuckled slightly.

"Why?" Daniel asked ignoring his friend.

Freya leaned back in her chair, "You were struck by a weapon before this happened, correct?"

Daniel nodded, "I was in a cave on P44 6FT, it was odd."

"Odd how?" Thor asked.

Daniel hesitated for a moment as he thought, "It…it felt like I had to go in to explore it."

Freya nodded, "Was the cave a blue crystalline structure?"

"Yeah."

Freya winced slightly, "Then as I said you were extremely lucky. If you had not been holding the Connector you would have been killed. The energy was absorbed by the device and that was how the connection was made to Sha're. She had been helping me cataloguing that day and she must have been holding it at the precise moment."

"So you can disconnect us?" Daniel demanded.

Sha're rested her hand soothingly on his arm, "Dan'iel."

"We can," Freya assured him, "I just want to do a few more tests before I do. Dr Jackson, you need to understand that there is a possibility this won't restore your ability to walk."

Daniel felt Sha're's hand take his and he looked at her before turning back to Freya, "As long as I have Sha're then it doesn't matter."

* * *

"Am I getting any explanation about this?" Jack asked as he and Thor sat in the lounge.

Thor frowned, "About what?"

"How a woman who died many years ago is suddenly alive, well and living here," Jack clarified.

"Are you annoyed that Sha're is alive?" Thor queried.

"Of course not," Jack snapped at him, "I'm ecstatic she's alive, I'm even more ecstatic that she and Daniel are together what I'm not ecstatic about is the fact you knew she was alive and never told us."

"Sha're only came to us after we disappeared from the view of the galaxy," Thor explained, "The Council refused to allow us to contact Earth and return her to you."

"Even when she was in touch with Daniel?"

"Even then," Thor sighed, "They believed that the circumstances they were together and the fact that no one other than Dr Jackson was able to see her then it wouldn't be an issue."

"So what made them change their mind?"

"When you saw Sha're," Thor continued, "Even for that short moment in time. Sha're reminded the council that between you, Dr Jackson and yourself would find the truth."

"Well, once we fix this I'll take them home and we'll keep the secret as long as you need us to," Jack told him.

Thor nodded, "Thank you, O'Neill."

x

Daniel stared out across the outlook from his wife's home smiling as he felt her sit beside him.

"I love this view," she said softly, "The Ocean is something I could never imagine."

Daniel slid his hand into hers, "Are you going to miss it?"

"Yes," Sha're said instantly, "But I would happily live within the grey surroundings of the SGC to be with you."

Daniel grinned and kissed her, "I promise you won't have to be there all the time."

Sha're curled on the sofa beside him, resting her head against his shoulder happily until he spoke again.

"How did you get here?"

"Dan'iel…"

"I think I've been pretty patient," Daniel said seriously, "But I watched you die and I buried you. You have to understand why I need to know."

"Can you be patient a little longer?" Sha're asked, her eyes wide as she wore a pleading look that he always caved to.

Daniel let out a soft sigh, "Alright. But you have to tell me at some point."

"I promise once we have been separated then I will explain everything to you," she whispered cuddling close to him once more.

Daniel sighed and gently kissed the top of her head pulling her close.

x

Thor fixed the connections pads on Daniel's temples as Freya did the same to Sha're. Jack sat in the corner watching them, smiling reassuringly at Daniel when he glanced over at him.

"This might take a few tries," Freya told the couple, "You have to understand that this technology is actually extremely old and is something we've never used."

"That's comforting," Daniel murmured.

"Stop it," his wife scolded making Jack chuckle, "I trust you, Freya. I know you will manage this."

Daniel smiled at her before resting back against the bed properly taking a deep breath. He needed this to work, he needed his life to get back on track so he could give Sha're everything she deserved.

"I'm going to begin," Freya's voice interrupted his thoughts; "You may feel some pressure."

Daniel let out a quick breath before crying out as pain ripped through his body.

* * *

Sha're sat at Daniel's side watching him, waiting for him to wake up. When he had cried out in pain she tried to get to him but Freya stopped her. They had to finish or Daniel could be permanently damaged so she squeezed her eyes shut and tried not to listen to his cries. Finally he fell silent and Sha're was free to see him.

"Please," she whispered, "Please wake up. We are finally going to get our life, my love. All you have to do is wake up."

A gentle hand touched her shoulder and Sha're looked up, giving the man standing there a sad smile.

"He'll be fine," Thor told her as he pulled a chair to her side.

Sha're nodded, "Freya told me that too but until he awakens…" she trailed off and let out a shuddering breath, "I need him. It may sound stupid but he is my strength and I want my husband."

Thor squeezed her arm, "Sha're, you've both come back from the dead. The odds that you were both touching the Device at the time it activated are astronomical. Trust me, you and Daniel will be together."

Sha're smiled at her friend before turning back to Daniel as she heard him stir.

x

Daniel pushed his way through to consciousness so he could open his eyes, the face he saw when he managed to made him smile.

"Hi," he breathed.

Sha're smiled back at him before touching her lips to his in a gentle kiss, "You scared me."

"I know," he sighed, "Sorry about that."

Sha're squeezed his hand, "I need to let them know you are awake."

"And then you're telling me," Daniel told her, "Before anything else you have to tell me how you got here."

He saw her eyes fill with uncertainty before she nodded, "Of course."

Daniel smiled as Sha're leaned over and kissed him. He sighed softly as her hand slid across his cheek.

"I need to let them know you are awake," Sha're whispered, "I will be back quickly."

Daniel squeezed his hand, "Good."

As she slipped away Daniel closed his eyes before opening them quickly waiting for his wife to appear suddenly now he was alone. But she didn't until the door opened again then Sha're walked in with Jack and the doctor.

As she moved to his side Daniel caught her hand, "It worked."

With a smile Sha're gently kissed his forehead, "It did. And we have our life together once again."

x

Daniel sat on the edge of the bed waiting as Freya checked him.

"Okay, Dr Jackson," she said softly, "I want you to try and stand."

Daniel glanced over to where Sha're stood with Jack, she gave him an encouraging nod so Daniel pushed himself off the bed. Placing one foot down he took a deep breath and pushed himself to a stand, an involuntary laugh escaping him as he was able to. The weakness was gone and he felt as strong as he used to, for a few minutes before his knees began to buckle.

"Got you," Jack appeared helping him sit down again.

Freya smiled at him, "You will need to continue with the exercises you have been given but they will work this time."

Daniel started to laugh finding Sha're in his arms suddenly. As they hugged the others cleared the room leaving the couple alone.

x

"I am not precisely sure what she did," Sha're started sitting at her husband's side onboard the ship returning them to Earth as Jack sat across from them. Her farewell to her friends had been highly emotional but she hadn't hesitated to step onto the ship to start her new life.

"When Teal'c fired to save you, Dan'iel," she continued her hand gripping her husband's tightly, "I believed I would be free from her but whatever they did it meant I was not. When I awoke in the sarcophagus I was horrified because I had lost everything. You believed I was dead," she turned to Daniel tears in her eyes, "A fact they both took great delight in."

Daniel squeezed her hand knowing she needed to finish her story before he comforted her properly.

"As time passed I discovered I could take over my body for short periods of time," she continued, "When Apophis left to try to destroy the Tok'ra, I placed us within a stasis pod and fired it into deep space."

"What?" both men demanded.

"Sha're, you could have been killed," Daniel snapped in horror.

She gently slid her hand onto his cheek, "Dan'iel, that was the plan," she shook her head sadly, "You must remember I had no hope left, my love. You believed I was dead and I had no way to return to you. Apophis had plans he needed Ammonet for, so I wanted to make sure that he would not have her."

Daniel stared at her as she fell into silence allowing him to absorb what she'd told him.

"How did you end up living with the Asgard?" Jack asked because he knew Daniel wasn't able to at that moment.

"Thor found the pod," she replied with a soft smile, "When I awoke he silenced Ammonet and released me. As there was no way I could return home due to the Asgard's decision to hide from the universe I did my best to make a life." She reached out and touched Daniel's cheek again with a soft smile, "And then suddenly we were together again."

As they sat gazing into one another's eyes Jack just left them alone a smile on his face.

* * *

Sha're sat on the bed watching as the Doctor checked her husband's health. She had already submitted to their medical checks although a little reluctantly.

"I am perfectly healthy," she told Dr Western, the same man who she had seen helping Daniel when they first connected, "I was well taken care of by…my hosts."

"I'm sure you were," the doctor replied with a smile, "But this means we have a baseline to check if you do get ill."

At that she had allowed him to check her, although she did not like how much blood that had been taken from her arm. Now the doctor was checking Daniel so she sat and watched.

"Hopefully once Jack has explained to Landry and the President there won't be anything else needed from us," Daniel told her once the doctor had left them alone, "And we can head home."

"And we can finally let my presence be known there," Sha're chuckled.

Daniel rolled his eyes, "That was your choice."

Sliding off the bed she was sitting on she moved to lean over him, "Not anymore."

Daniel pushed himself up slightly and caught her lips with his. Sha're happily reciprocated feeling his hand slide through her curls.

They were suddenly interrupted by the surprised voice crying, "Jackson!"

x

Daniel smiled as he saw the three members of SG1 standing looking stunned at seeing Sha're standing there.

"I guess we missed something," Mitchell stated still staring at the woman at his team-mates bedside.

"A little," Daniel grinned, he took his wife's hand, "Guys, this is my wife. Sha're meet Lt Colonel Cameron Mitchell and Vala Mal Doran. You already know Teal'c."

Sha're chuckled and smiled at them, "It is a pleasure to meet you both," she said before moving to the large man who had once plucked her from her perfect life, "And it is wonderful to see you once again, Teal'c."

Daniel watched as Teal'c gave a soft bow to Sha're, smiling as Sha're took Teal'c's hands in hers before kissing his cheek.

"You watched over him," he heard her whisper, "As you promised."

Teal'c squeezed her hands and they began to talk softly making Daniel smile that Sha're didn't have any lingering resentment towards the former First Prime.

Daniel sighed and turned to the other two knowing he had one thing left to do, "Vala, can I talk to you for a moment?"

"I'll go and get to know your wife," Mitchell stated moving quickly leaving Vala standing silently several feet from where Daniel was sitting.

Daniel licked his lips knowing Sha're was watching him, glancing over to his wife he caught the order in her eyes that he had no choice but to face his own behaviour.

"I want to apologise to you," he finally said seeing the surprise in Vala's eyes, "I did blame you for what happened at first but then I…" he paused, "I used that to keep you at arm's length. Sha're would only be here if there was no one else in the room. That's why."

"You wanted to be with your wife," Vala said softly, she glanced over at where Sha're was talking with the others, "I can understand that."

Daniel sighed in relief, "So, you'll join us for dinner tomorrow so we can explain everything?"

Vala smiled at him, "I want to get to know your wife. We have a lot of things to talk about."

As she walked away Daniel dropped his head back onto the pillows and groaned.

* * *

Daniel stood in the doorway to his bedroom watching Sha're. When they'd returned home from the base Daniel had sat down on the couch exhausted, although he was able to walk without the crutches he wasn't as strong as he used to be and had tired himself out. He hadn't meant to fall asleep but the moment he closed his eyes he just couldn't open them again.

When he woke up he found he was lying down, a pillow beneath his head, a blanket tucked around him and his glasses sitting on the table. Finding the walking stick he'd been given to use he followed the singing to find his wife. He stood watching her amazed at the feeling of relief that filled him now that he knew the moment someone else walked in the room she wouldn't disappear.

x

Sha're smiled as she finished moving her clothes from their place hidden away into the main bedroom. When they'd realised that they had no idea how long she was going to be with him Daniel had decided it would be a good idea to get her some clothes and other items she'd need. Sha're had then noted that if one of his friends found them it might be hard for him to explain why he had woman's clothing in his closet – though she would have liked to hear him do so.

"You could have done this tomorrow," Daniel's voice interrupted her.

Sha're turned and gave him a long look, "Since you were sleeping it gave me the time. If you are hungry I also made some dinner."

Daniel smiled wrapping his arms around her, "I'm going to enjoy having you back in my life properly."

"I have been in your life for several months," Sha're rolled her eyes at him.

"But I was always so afraid you'd disappear at any moment," Daniel reminded her, "Now it's permanent. My closet confirms it."

"Your closet?" Sha're asked pointedly.

Daniel winced, "Our closet."

"Precisely."

"Our home," he pulled her closer.

"Completely."

"Forever?"

Sha're stared deep into his eyes and gently touched his cheek, "Forever. I promise."

"Good," Daniel kissed her.


End file.
